The Rookie
The Rookie is one of the coolest man around. If he is a man at all. If he takes off his helmet, he'll die, becasue he is actually an Elite that was mutated. The Rookie does not talk because of this reason. Rookie and the Virgin Rookie, Buck, Dare, and Vergil were in the elevator. Dare kissed Buck, the Rookie looked over at Vergil, feeling really horny. He fucked his brains out, and now Vergil is just called "il" Rookie and Dare When he was fucking the brains out, Dare says, "You aren't really a Rookie, are you?" In fact, the Rookie was an old porn star, and that is why he is so good at teabagging. Early Life The Rookie was born with the name James(last name not known.) and for some reason he is called the Rookie and his rank is lance corpral. He was born somewhere in the NoDataonthis Sector in the N/A Galaxy which is near Phoenix, The planet where Kurt-58 died because he failed English. he was abused as a God-Awful Demonic-faced Creature child because he had many scars from birth. when he was Six he was Drafted into the UNSC ODST Ominous Dangerous Sex-crazed Troopers Orbital Drop Shock Troopers academy. He just loved busting Mendez's balls. Until the one day he put on the Unarmored, tight, small shirt Thick, easy to run in ODST Plastic Costume Armor. ODST Life it was there that he grew into a Murderous Sharpshooting Short adult, and was put into Dare's squad, along with Nathan Fillion and Adam Baldwin, Two Former Rebels-turned UNSC Marines. He was sent on missions varying from his Ass getting kicked, to his ass getting raped. He had Sex with Dare and got his Ass kicked yet again by Fillion, famous for inventing the Radar Jammer. He had fought the Covenant during the Attack of the Clones Spartans. He had then been sent on a Free Roam mission to "Your Mom's assa". He met a constuct called the Superintendent, who gave him directions to Veronica Dare's ass. The Superintendent was left behind to be raped by a giant Purple blob of Slime. The Rookie came back for the Giant Blob of Slime and took it back to base. He was then injured by a Paintball round from a Covenant Airsoft Rifle to his leg. Citation "During the battle of Omaha I mean Mombasa, The Rookie, who I don't know his name, Single-Handedly got shot in the leg by a Pink-Colored Covenant Airsoft Rifle, being shot by a Grunt, and then his Spine was crushed by a Drinol, I Present the Purple Fart to his Nose." Later Life as a Sarge The Rookie remained an ODST, but was given a second Job as Professional Napper. He then had More sex with Dare, and got his Ass Kicked three consecutive times by Fillion. He shot DR. Hasley in the head with a sniper rifle when she returned to earth (he was high(realy high) and drunk). Rook' lost the bet While sleeping with dare the next time, she made a bet. She knew she'd win, and No one knows what the Bet was. However, The rookie was forced to Remove his helmet. As he removed it, he was fucked by Dare. Since Veronica was the one who fucked him, Fillion could find no reason to kick the Rookie's ass. But The Rookie, after being fucked, Dare no longer went out with Fillion, and The Rookie was Never Free, Never He, And was dubbed Unforgiven by Malcom. Malcom decided He couldn't blame Rookie when it was himself he couldn't Forgive. Rookie no longer a Rookie Rookiee Soon became a Veteran. But since he was only called the Rookie, he knew no other name now. He became and Independent ODST, but was slowly going insane along with the Rest of Dare's squad whenever he heard the phrase "Keep It clean!"